


Something in the Summer-air

by TryingAndDoing



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6909451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryingAndDoing/pseuds/TryingAndDoing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Along the journey to Washington, the group stops for the night in some abandoned cars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something in the Summer-air

Possibly for the first time since watching the war at the prison, and the battle at Terminus, Tara felt some degree of peace. Glenn was reunited with Maggie, the prison's group had grown, and they had accepted Tara with Eugine, Rosita, and Abraham as their own. They were nearly 20 miles out from their next destination and going strong, even with the lack of water and resources. Rick had called it a night, announcing everyone was to sleep in the abandoned cars because setting up another temporary campsite was too time consuming. Eight sturdy cars homed everyone, keeping the walkers out; certain groups of people clustered together as they tended to. Tara found herself alone, as usual, since Eugine was busy chatting Abrahams ear off. After eating their "dinner" the groups departed to their separate cars.

Sitting in the backseat Tara cracked the window just enough for some fresh-summer air, and leaned back with closed eyes for the night. Just her breathing and crickets were all she heard. No walkers, no other sounds. This- she thought- this is nice, if only there was some AC as well. A smile toyed at her lips as she began to slip asleep. Five, maybe ten minutes of the peaceful stillness passed before the gravel on the side of the road began to crunch quietly, followed by a quiet rapping on the window. Instinctively Tara's knife was unsheathed and aimed within miliseconds, before her eyes could even open.  
"Shit." Rosita whispered. "I didn't mean to scare you."  
"What are you doing here?" Tara opened the door, moving over so Rosita could join her in the safty of the car. "I thought you were sleeping in Abraham and Eugine's car." Rosita'a mouth opened for a moment as she blatantly thought about what she was saying.  
"I was hoping you could use some company for the night. There isn't much air in that car, combined with Abraham's snoring and Eugine's farting, I don't think I could get any sleep if I tried." Smiling apathetically, Tara nodded. "Plus it's hot as hell."  
"I know right? Even with the window opened it's miserable. You're more than welcome to spend the night here, by the way."  
"Thank you, Tara." Rosita had a soft smile. Even though it was nearly pitch black, they were staring at eachother before Rosita leaned over and kissed her cheek. Blood rushed to the skin that had been delicately touched, feeling burnt to the touch. Tara reached up and touched her cheek, rubbing it gently earning a chuckle from Rosita.   
"I forgot how nice the stars look some nights, especially when the moon isn't out."  
"Yeah." Tara forced out, actually feeling quite speachless. The mentioning of stars gave her an excuse to stop gawking and embarassing herself, even though Rosita found her reaction cute. A couple minutes passed before Rosita shifted from being leaned back in her seat to being towards the middle.  
"What's wrong?" Tara asked, worried.  
"It's fucking hot tonight." Smiling through a shit-eating grin, Rosita was in the process of lifting her tanktop over her head, and setting it in the drivers seat. Tara was in shock, almost having a panic attack. Sure, she couldn't see 100%, but she saw well enough to feel uncomfotably aroused. Rosita had that affect on nearly everyone, especislly men. Tara watched as she lift herself from sitting to slip her cargo pants off, adding to the pile her shirt made. Leaning back, the girl was only in her underwear, appearing to be as comfortable as before. 

Stop staring, Tara told herself many, many times as she attempted to take her eyes off of the scantly clothed body before her. Maybe letting Rosita in the car wasn't the best idea she'd had in a while.  
"Everything alright, Tar?" Rosita asked innocently, as if she didn't know what she was doing to the woman in the car beside her.  
"Yeah. No. Ugh, I just can't get comfortable in here, it's killing my neck. I couldn't get the front seats down, they're jammed or some bullshit." A half truth.   
"Here, lay down and I'll see if there's anything I can so about your neck." Stammering, Tara's mouth completely malfunctioned. Before she knew it Rosita guided her head down onto her lap, pushing the loose strands of hair away from Tara's neck. Rosita's thumbs kneaded away, starting tenderly as she gauged what strength she needed. Tara was definitely tense, but not from muscle aches. Her head was resting just inches from the other girls barely covered crotch, making her more ridiculously aroused. 

Whatever Rosita was doing with her fingers was working well, it had Tara whimpering with pleasure. The smirk across Rosita's face was just as priceless as the face she was looking down at. She worked her way down from the top of ner neck to the top and back of her shoukders, even working on the front before returning to her neck. Rosita even worked through her scalp, scratching gently.  
"How does your neck feel now?"  
"Heavenly." Tara mused, smiling upwards. She was sad the massage was ending, because she didn't want to leave Rosita's lap. Sitting up, Tara was met by a smile. "Thank you."  
"I've been wanting an excuse to be around you, Tara. I like you." Rosita confessed. A minute passed as Tara mulled the words over.  
"I thought you and Abe..?"  
"No."  
"Oh. Cool."  
"Cool?" Rosita chuckled, pushing the hair from Tara's face behind her ear.  
"Mhm, cool." Tara offered her knuckles, bumping against Rosita, afterwards when Rosita was smiling, the smile completely captivated her. Drawing in closer, Tara kissed her. Lifting her hand Rosita cupped her cheek, holding her closer. Kiss after kiss, they didn't want to separate anytime sooner. Quickly their kiss turned into a makeout session, involving hands across bodies. They worked together on taking Tara's clothing off, stopping to laugh when the top of her head hit the roof. Rosita pulled her head down and placed a kiss on it before her lips sought out Tara's body.

The sun had risen, successfully earning a groan from Tara, whom had been fast asleep. Rosita chuckled before stretching out. The top of her foot had been trailing up and down her bare leg for the past thirty minutes, preparing her to wake.  
"Good morning."  
"It can't be. Not yet anyway."  
"The sun is up, Tar, which means everyone else will be shortly. You'd better want to get up, unless you want everybody to see your gorgeous- and I mean gorgeous ass." Turning bright red, Tara reached for the nearest object she could get her hands on and covered her chest, quickly peeking out of the window to see who else had stirred from their sleep. "Shit." Laughing, Rosita helped Tara find her clothing, before getting dressed herself. Grabbing ahold of the former cadet's cheeks, she pulled her in for a good morning kiss. 

"Before we join the others," Tara cleared her throat, hoping to silence any nerves. "Was this-" she gestured with her hands to the two of them. "- a one time thing..?"  
"Not unless you only wanted it to be. I told you.. I like you."  
"Okay. Sweet."  
"Not cool this time?" Tara laughed.


End file.
